Il suffira d'un signe
by lulu62149
Summary: Challenge forum. Quand Quinn guette Le signe pour remonter la pente.


Un regard suffit. Un regard négligemment jeté sur la marrée estudiantine en train de manger.

Quinn n'est pas préparée. Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, depuis que Finn a découvert la vérité, depuis qu'il a faillit détruire la salle de chant, Quinn n'est plus préparée à quoique ce soit. Sa vie n'est plus qu'un navire en pleine tempête et elle n'arrive pas à redresser la barre. Quinn a été détruite, elle n'est plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle, dans laquelle Lucy essaie encore de survivre. Encore pour trois mois.

Elle est terriblement seule. Mercedes l'héberge bien sûr, elle accourt quand Quinn hurle en pleine nuit, elle passe sa main sur son front encore brûlant, elle la rassure, les monstres ne sont que des cauchemars. Cependant, Quinn ne sait pas rendre la pareille. Mercedes lui offre une amitié qu'elle n'acceptera pas. Elle reste de glace devant ses attentions. Mercedes n'est pas le signe. Ni elle, ni les autres du Glee Club. Cette « famille » dont tous les membres aiment se tirer dans les pattes a beau lui montrer son soutien, cela la laisse de marbre. Elle ne voit plus rien d'autre qu'un espèce de brouillard, un marasme dans lequel elle étouffe. Puck est présent, mais lui non plus ne représente aucun signe.

Le signe. Celui qu'elle attendait depuis des mois. Depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse. Sa grand-mère avant de les quitter lui avait murmuré que dans les temps les plus sombres elle devait guetter ce signe, qu'elle le reconnaîtrait. Quinn s'était accrochée à cette promesse, puis elle avait laissé tombé. Ce n'était qu'une parole d'une vielle dame rendue gâteuse par la maladie. Elle avait décidé de se laisser porté. D'économiser ces forces. Santana avait accepté de rendre sa chute plus douce et la protégeait. Encore trois mois s'était-elle dit, après plus rien ne compterait.

Cependant, un regard suffit. Quinn n'en revient pas. Un geste anodin, et pourtant elle en est certaine. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm de chaises, de tables, de rires, de minauderies, de sifflement, de boulettes de viandes jetées en l'air, Il est apparu. Il, pas Dieu, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'a plus vu celui-là, mais le signe. Il s'est matérialisé, à l'instant. Quinn le revoit encore et encore. Un geste tout simple, un de ceux qui ne veulent rien dire, un de ceux que l'on fait sans y penser. Juste une mèche que l'on remet en place derrière l'oreille. Juste des doigts délicats qui s'assure de la tenue d'une coiffure, d'une tenue de l'apparence avant d'aller affronter le bruit, les moqueries, le monde. Celui qu'on n'a pas choisit, celui avec lequel on doit composer en attendant ce moment où le soir dans notre lit, on peut s'imaginer ailleurs. Cette mèche replacée, ce tic nerveux, et Quinn doit l'admettre. Elle n'est pas la seule à jouer, elle n'est pas la seule actrice. Si tout le monde fait semblant, certains et certaines le font plus que d'autres. Une mèche replacée comme pour se donner du courage, pour se dire « vas-y, c'est parti, serre les dents et attends que cela passe ».

Quinn rit. Doucement bien sûr, elle est déjà l'ado enceinte, si elle peut éviter d'être la folle de service. Quinn rit parce qu'elle est soulagée, aussi bien que terrifiée. Elle aurait préférée que ce signe vienne de quelqu'un d'autre. D'un illustre inconnu, qu'elle aurait pu éviter. Maintenant elle sait, qu'elle, elle ne pourra l'éviter. Elle n'a jamais pu le faire quand elle ne la considérait que comme un travesti, alors maintenant qu'elle est le signe...

Quinn place son visage entre ses mains. Elle respire. Elle a peur. Ses mains sont moites. Elle la regarde encore. Il semble qu'elle projette encore cette aura. Les autres la voient-ils ? Mercedes voit-elle que sa voisine rayonne ? Tina se rend-t-elle compte que la fille avec qui elle débat est entouré d'un halo mystique ? Quinn secoue la tête. Il faut qu'elle arrête, il faut qu'elle soit lucide et non qu'elle se laisse aller à ses élans romanesques.

Quinn finit son plateau et prend ses compléments alimentaires. Elle suit à la lettre les indications du médecin, sa fille doit être en meilleure forme possible. Sa fille. Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se dépêche de sortir. Quelques regards se lèvent. Même déchue, elle reste l'objet d'attention. Les toilettes sont son refuge et elle éclate en sanglots. Sa fille, son bébé. Elle plaque sa main contre son ventre et tente de se calmer mais rien n'y fait. Dans trois mois, elle va mettre au monde un enfant, et elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle compte faire. Madame Shuester s'est révélé être la pire idée de sa vie -après celle de boire avec Puck bien sûr- et s'imaginer la confier à l'adoption sans savoir qui vont être ses parents est insupportable. Avec la femme de Shue, elle pensait avoir des nouvelles régulièrement. Elle se figurait qu'il parlerait souvent de son bébé, l'emmènerait même à l'école. Cette option était fantastique, elle n'aurait eu même qu'à se rapprocher de son professeur, ce qui n'était pas en soit difficile, dés que vous étiez perdu, il y a toujours quelqu'un de plus paumé que vous qui veux vous aider, afin de se remonter le moral peut-être. Ainsi, elle aurait pu même faire du baby-sitting, ni vue, ni connue. C'était si parfait. Et puis, il avait fallu que Terri perde son sang froid, ils s'étaient séparés, et elle se retrouvait encore une fois sans solution. Elle avait pensé le garder, mais comment faire. Puck avait proposé son aide, mais elle ne se voyait pas l'élever avec lui. Sa petite avait besoin d'une famille solide, pas d'une mère qui finirait par en vouloir à son mari et à oublier dans l'alcool. Quinn connaissait ses penchants, et elle s'était promises de lutter toute sa vie contre. Trois mois pour se décider, cela passerait tellement vite.

Elle appuie sa tête contre la porte du cabinet en attend. Elle entend des portes s'ouvrir, des filles rires. On parle d'elle. On se moque. Elle n'est qu'une pauvre fille qui ne sait pas tenir l'alcool. Elle le mérite. Elle n'est pas humaine. Quinn se tait, elle laisse passer, elle fait le moins de bruit possible, la main sur son ventre, elle méprise ces pimbêches. Malgré les catastrophes qui s'accumulent, Quinn est persuadée d'une chose, elle va réussir. Malgré l'enfant, malgré l'abandon de ses parents, malgré son impopularité, elle reste convaincue qu'elle va avoir une belle vie, qu'elle est Quinn Fabray. Elle sent qu'elle ne traverse pas tout ça pour rien, elle ne peut pas avoir subi autant d'épreuve -être née Fabray, n'être que Lucy quand sa sœur est Franny, soit la perfection incarnée, perdre sa virginité saoule, et enfin que les spermatozoïdes de Puck rencontrent une de ses ovules- pour rien. Une récompense doit l'attendre à un moment donné. Elle s'est trop battu pour ne pas être félicitée. Alors, ces filles se moquent, mais ça n'ébranle pas Quinn, Quinn sait. Un avenir brillant l'attend.

La porte se ferme. Elle expire bruyamment et se détend. Encore une minute de plus, ses bonnes résolutions n'auraient pas tenues et elle serait allée dire sa façon de penser à ces cheerios incapables. Elle s'étonne encore de la vitesse à laquelle change son humeur. Apaisée, elle peut devenir furieuse en un rien de temps. Ce qui est rare pour elle. Une Fabray, n'est jamais furieuse. Être furieuse c'est ressentir quelque chose, les Fabray ne ressentent rien.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Un rictus de découragement se peint sur son visage. Elle a besoin du silence et ferme les yeux. Soudain un raclement de gorge brise une nouvelle fois son cocon. Une voix timide l'appelle. Quinn se redresse rapidement, trop rapidement. Son ventre l'élance, elle perd son équilibre et tombe sur la porte qu'elle ouvre avec fracas. La voix se précipite vers elle et la rattrape de justesse. Ses petites mains entoure Quinn, d'un coup de pied elle ramène un tabouret oublié des techniciens et la fait asseoir. Quinn la regarde, sans masque. Sous ses caresses, sous son inquiétude, elle redevient Lucy bercée en cachette par sa mère. Elle avait oubliée comment parfois, être Lucy était agréable.

Quinn fixe le verrou de la porte. Son interlocutrice comprend, s'éloigne et bloque la porte. McKinley a investi beaucoup dans ses nouveaux verrous, et a parié pas mal en laissant des élèves libres de fermer la porte principale des toilettes. Figgins est satisfait, ce système doit permettre, en théorie, aux élèves de se protéger en cas de fusillades. En pratique, grâce à ses verrous le nombres de blessures inexpliquées a augmenté d'environ dix pour-cent et celui des relations à risques d'au moins vingt.

Quinn s'effondre. Elle pleure comme elle n'a plus pleuré depuis ses huit ans. Elle se confie, elle expose sa vie dans les moindres détails et l'autre s'assoit face à elle en tailleur. Elle prend sa main et l'écoute patiemment. Quinn raconte la pression de son père, l'alcoolisme et la soumission de sa mère, le masque qu'elle s'est construit, son envie de bien faire, mais l'impression de ne pas appartenir à cette vie, son envie de tout envoyer balader le soir où elle a fait la fête chez Puck, cette première fois horrible, cette incapacité à lui en vouloir totalement, mais la colère qu'elle ressent, le vide qui la constitue et cette sensation d'être sur le point d'éclater comme un ballon de baudruche. Et Quinn lui dit qu'elle ne sait plus quoi faire, qu'elle est au pied du mur, qu'elle se sent coupable de ne pas réussir à être l'amie de Mercedes. De cette tentation d'accoucher et de détruire tout le monde à nouveau. Et de sa peur de ne jamais connaître son enfant.

Quinn lève les yeux, et elle ne voit que deux noisettes qui l'observent, sans jugement. Alors elle s'agrippe à cette main sur la sienne, jusqu'à lui faire mal, mais l'autre ne lui fait pas de remarque. L'autre laisse simplement couler les mots de sa bouche. Elle lui dépeint l'avenir merveilleux qu'elle va avoir. Quinn se laisse emporter et sourit. Elle imagine cette maison près des grands lacs. Elle voit cette vie paisible avec l'être aimé et leurs enfants. Elle voit sa fille actuelle venir lui dire bonjour et jouer à la grande sœur avec le petit dernier. Elle voit ses photos dans de grandes expositions, ou ses romans devenir des best-sellers. Elle se voit donner un sens à tout ça, tant d'épreuves avant le paradis.

Quinn sèche ses larmes. Elle se lève, aidée de sa sauveuse. Cette dernière les place devant les grands miroirs, et l'enlace avec précautions. Mais Quinn n'a plus peur, elle se laisse faire. Un coup de pied attire son attention, et son amie la fixe surprise et ébahie. Alors Quinn prend sa main et la place tout contre sa peau. Un autre coup déforme son ventre. Alors elle voit les yeux de Rachel se mettre à briller, un coup d'oeil à son reflet lui apprend que les siens également.


End file.
